1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives which have antitumor activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives which are therapeutically effective for diseases such as tumor, diabetic retinopathy, chronic rheumatism, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, and Kaposi's sarcoma.
2. Background Art
WO 97/17329, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 328782/1997, and WO 00/43366 describe quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives having antitumor activity. They, however, do not disclose the compounds of the present invention.